Copy machines, printers and the like need to display various kinds of numerical data.
For example, the operation panel of a copying machine is provided with a numeric display section in addition to various keys and indicators. There are conventionally two types of numeric displays: copy number displays used for multi-copies, and copy magnification displays. Copy number displays comprise a two or three column seven-segment display element, while magnification displays comprise a three or four column seven-segment display element.
These copy number and magnification displays are used with every copy option, but a copy machine also requires numeric displays that are used only irregularly. The numerical values displayed in such numeric displays are the total copy number, total copy number for specific paper sizes, and total number of duplex copies and so on. The numeric displays provide information that is necessary for calculating the operating costs and cost-per-copy expenses of the copy machine.
Conventional copy machines provide special displays on the operation panel or in a special portion of the copy machine (an internal section which is visible when the front cover is opened) for displaying these types of information. When such specialized displays are provided on the operation panel, however, the panel area becomes complicated with the result that machine operability is impaired. On the other hand, the provision of a specialized display in an internal portion of the copy machine has the disadvantage of making the displayed values difficult to see.
A display on the operation panel comprising the aforesaid two to four columns has a distinct disadvantage in that it cannot display a total copy number of six digits.